


Harebrained Hijinks

by TheCowboyArtHistorian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, but there are still feels, cisco is an adorable cinnamon roll, frenetic felines, harry is only alluded to in the story, kittums are cute but also mischievous, star labs forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowboyArtHistorian/pseuds/TheCowboyArtHistorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preussisch_blau said: For the writing meme, "What are you doi- get down from there!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harebrained Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> Ok, so this was supposed to be one of those, you send me one sentence, I write the next five, memes. However, once I started writing it sort of spiraled into a one shot. Hope you like it, Blue! 
> 
> Btw, this is my first official Flash fanwork!!!
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own or claim to own any of the characters mentioned.

"What are you doi- get down from there!" 

Cisco muttered several choice words under his breath when he realized that his demands were falling on deaf ears, a rather pointed pair in fact, belonging to a slim black cat, who was currently perched on the highest shelf in his workshop, tail swishing precariously near a glass vial, as it casually cleaned it's paw. 

"Ignoring me, eh? Well..we'll just see about that." 

Lips curving into a wry smirk, Cisco reached over and grabbed his trustee water pistol, a necessary weapon ever since he made the mistake of adopting the stubborn, temperamental, pile of black scruff that he discovered foraging in the STAR Labs dumpster, one cold rainy night about a month or so following Zoom's defeat. 

He immediately knew it was a mistake, the labs were no place for a pet, much less a feral scrap of fur like this character, but as soon as it turned around and their eyes met, slanted blue eyes filled with fear but also something wild, desperate and lonely...the familiarity of that gaze tugged at the young engineer's heart strings.

Darn if that gaunt face didn't remind Cisco of a different stray they had taken in, one he missed far more than he cared to admit, so rather than chase it away as he probably should have done, he coaxed it into the welcoming warmth of the lab with a saucer of milk and some left over fish sticks.

Returning his thoughts to the present, Cisco squinted his deep chocolate coloured eyes and took aim, squirting the cat with a cool blast of water, to which it reacted by letting out a startled yelp before tearing wildly off the shelf and flying in the direction of Cisco's head. 

Glancing up just in time to see a frantic blur of damp scruffy fur and sharp claws, Cisco let out a shriek and ducked, allowing the cat to land on the table behind him, the momentum however, sent the cat skidding across the smooth surface knocking an assortment of gadgets and gizmos to the floor with a loud clatter. 

Barry and Caitlin appeared in the doorway a moment later, apparently having come to see what all the commotion was. 

"Is everything alright?" Caitlin asked, a hint of concern in her soft voice, then feeling moist fur press against her leg, she bent down and scooped up the raven coated feline, who was acting disgustingly innocent, purring softly and rubbing its head insistently against her chin. 

Barry simply shook his head and chuckled as he walked over to help his frustrated friend clean up the mess. 

"Told you naming him Hairy was a bad idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts on my Tumblr, @thecowboyarthistorian


End file.
